


Don't make me turn this Skyranger around

by The_failure



Series: XCOM bullshittery [3]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, xcom 2
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, I could actually put effort into this but shitposting is just too fun, I'm legit not sorry, no one is singing the same song and its driving firebrand crazy, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: 5 XCOM troops + 1 SPARK + no one singing the same song + a long flight = suffering for Firebrand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No comment.

The Skyranger was the main method of transporting XCOM troops into fields of operation after the Avenger, a high top speed and acceleration, excellent fuel efficiency and seats that were actually comfortable.

Of course, the Avenger could only go so close without being spotted, so the Skyranger was always sent from a safe (read, very long) distance, therefore flights often lasted hours. which, to the XCOM operatives, being stuck in a small ship with nothing to do for a long period of time could get boring.

Thus the operatives began finding new ways to entertain themselves, (much to Firebrand's frustration and annoyance.) such as singing.

Firebrand hated singing the most.

_"Lookin' down, da barrel of a gun, gruntin' at each uvver-"_

_"You think that all your time is used, too busy learnin',  you can't get enough.-"_

_"And the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said 'Boy let me tell you what!:  I bet you didn't know it but I'm a fiddle player too-"_

_"As I become more present now, I can't see through the pain, a hollow cut through my veins-"_

_"When you come to it and you can't go through it and you can't knock it down, you know that you found-"_

_"Frough big sharp teef sayin'  'Dis one I'll giv us some fun' "_

_"And I get always, but I bet it won't change, no. Damn, that's a boring life-"_

_"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:-"_

_"The days that just keep on coming, the stain that they leave,-"_

_"THE WALL, THE WALL, THE WALL, Nothing on earth can make it fall!"_

Firebrand threw her head back in frustration, she didn't know why Big Sky used to call the operatives "kids" before but she sure as hell did now.

She wasn't the only one in this hell here, there was Julian, the AI had given up on hope long ago and had temporarily disabled his audio receptors.

_"-Sayin: 'I shoulda let da piiiiiilot GOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

_"CAUSE I'M THE BEST THAT'S EVER BEEN!"_

Firebrand audibly sighed; the kids were getting agitated. Not a good sign.

_"When you go to it and you can't go through it and you can't knock it down.-"_

Firebrand measured her options, she could either let the kids go on their merry own ways, or she could turn on the radio and make everyone suffer.

Option B was a win/win for her; She was already in hell, might as well make the others suffer too.

Firebrand quickly turned the Skyranger's radio on, then pressed the 'play' button.

 _ **"SOME-"**_ The word echoed through the Skyranger and as fast as it was to appear it quickly vanished. Yet the damage was already done.

"NO!"

"OH COME ON!"

"NOT THAT ONE!"

"ITS STUCK IN MY HEAD!"

"OI, I'LL KICK YER TEEF IN YA GITZ!"

Firebrand sighed in relief, despite having that song stuck in her head and the operatives behaving even more like kids, the 5 seconds of peace and quiet was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay try to figure out each songs.


End file.
